


Colorful dinner

by inedrox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Food, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedrox/pseuds/inedrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus invites Signless over for a dinner date and things get colorful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyeh413peasants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/gifts).



As Signless sat on the couch in the living space of Cronus' hive he looked around he never stopped being amazed at how nice it was. The floor was covered in smoothed coral the walls with sanded shells and the ceilings taller than even the GrandHigh blood himself. Only half of the hive of was on the ground the other half was underwater the only part he had he not seen. Still it only seemed more amazing every time he saw it. Cronus soon appeared in the doorway between that room and the eating room a smile on his face.

"Dinners ready," he said gesturing for the much older troll to follow him. Signless rose from his seat and entered the next room which was just as impressive as the last. Every room seemed to be trying to one-up the last as you went through the hive. Signless takes his seat next to Cronus at the table as they start to eat. He was always amazed at how perfect the food was and surprised that the young troll next to him made it. Given his personality, it would seem a bit off but really it did suit him more than he first thought.

As they sat there eating Cronus started to slide his foot over to Signless' slowly rubbing it up and down his leg. Glancing over he sees him blush just a little and as they ate his foot slowly climbs his leg until his face is a nice shade of red. He stops and slowly puts his foot down on the floor and goes back to eating like nothing had happened. 

it took him a moment to find his voice, "Cronus was that really necessary?" "wvas wvhat necessary?" Cronus teased. Signless let out a sigh and stood up and walked into the kitchen. Cronus watched him confused the thought of going in after him entered his mind but was quickly removed when Signless came back. "stand up" he ordered. Cronus still a bit unsure got up he liked it when the older troll got bossy it always lead to interesting things. 

Signless walked up to Cronus and spun him around facing the wall before gently pushing him into it. "you like riling me up don't you?" he asked. Cronus chuckled "you konwv it" he felt a hand run down the front of his pants as he let out a soft moan. The hand slowly unzipped his pants and removed them before it grabbed at his bulge playing with it a little forcing more moans from the fish troll. Signless leaned in close to his ear and whispered "do you know why daddy's mad" Cronus could only manage a nod "good boy" with that the hand was removed from his bulge causing a soft whine as he looked up at the older troll his eyes begging for more "please punish me. I've been a bad boy" he begs. 

A smile crosses his face as the item from the kitchen appears in view it was the unused half of the cucumber from dinner. He slowly starts to put it up the younger troll's nook as he lets out a sharp gasp followed by loud moans. After a moment, he started to move the food in and out as the loud moaning filled the room and echoed throughout the hive. They stayed like that for several minutes until Cronus looked up "Please daddy give me your bulge" he begged. Signless smirked "I suppose you've been a good boy" he pulls out the cucumber now covered in a rich purple as he removes his own pants and slowly enters his own dripping red bulge taking the purple cover fruit and shoving it back in. 

Letting out a surprised moan his body shivered at how full his nook was then it all started to move. He moaned and begged for more as he trusted into deeper and deeper by the older troll not wanting it to end. It was a bit weird but felt so good he didn't care he loved how it made him feel and even after they both released he took a moment before it could be removed. The floor covered in a mix of red and purple.


End file.
